


Quadruple Flip

by holasimply



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, VictUuri
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-10-12 22:25:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10500678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holasimply/pseuds/holasimply
Summary: *時間大概是關係還沒那麼好的時候*也許是第五、六集之間*反正就是個R18





	

　　「勇利。」一回到下榻的地方，才剛關起門，連隨身行囊都還沒放下，先一步坐在床上的維克托就用有些嚴肅的語氣喊：「過來。」  
　　他扯鬆了領帶，半張臉隱沒在長劉海之下，露出的視線沉默而銳利。  
　　勇利當場嚇得跳了起來，窩囊地在腦袋裡設想了千百萬個逃跑的方法，卻也不敢拖延或是找藉口，只能慢吞吞地放下包包，一步一步挪近床鋪，一邊在心裡祈禱死期可以晚個幾秒降臨。  
　　一步、兩步，進入維克托計算著攻擊距離，猛地發難將勇利一把扯向自己，側著身將他壓在床上。  
　　「你又在場上亂來了。」  
　　維克托的語氣微微顫抖，句末深深的嘆了一口氣，一付傷透了心的樣子，湖水般的眼眸卻緊盯著身下的人。  
　　「雖然結果是不錯，但依然是個失誤噢？」  
　　勇利被壓在床上瑟瑟發抖，冷汗直流，一句反駁的話都說不出來。  
　　「該給不聽話的小豬一點懲罰呢⋯⋯」  
　　維克托低沉的嗓音緊貼著勇利的耳廓，最後隱沒在彷彿嘆氣的吐息裡，潮濕的熱氣讓勇利覺得整個身體都熱了起來。  
　　「維、維克托⋯⋯」  
　　眼鏡被拿起來了，瞬間有些模糊的視線讓他全身緊繃。  
　　維克托一手撐著臉頰，慵懶的看著惴惴不安的獵物，一手在勇利身上遊走。  
　　修長的指尖從耳後劃過頸項，在胸膛上打轉。  
　　身體已經習慣了維克托的撩撥，勇利很快的進入了狀態。  
　　緊迫的視線太過灼熱，他只能緊閉雙眼試圖逃避現實，卻讓感官更加敏感。  
　　熾熱的唇貼上胸膛，身下的人頓時發出難耐的嗚咽聲，無意識的磨蹭，想要緩解麻癢感。  
　　維克托褪去他上身的阻礙，用指尖輕捻一邊的乳頭，四處點火，卻獨獨不去安慰勇利身下腫脹的部位。  
　　有些失去理智，覺得快要發狂，勇利雙手摩挲著解開自己的褲頭。  
　　脹大的陰莖得到釋放，彈跳出來。他忍不住發出放鬆的喟嘆。  
　　維克托的點火的手指從肩膀滑到手臂，最後使力握住了手腕。  
　　「不可以喔，勇利，在我說可以之前⋯⋯」  
　　維克托把勇利的雙手舉起，扯下領帶，在頭上綁了一個結。  
　　把礙事的西裝扔到一邊，他有些粗暴的扯下勇利的長褲，把自己卡進雙腿之間，架起他的腿，將後穴暴露在空氣中。  
　　指尖撫弄著皺摺，試探性的摩梭，然後屈起一指。  
　　後穴下意識地收縮，想要抵抗入侵，卻抵不過唇舌在上身持續的挑逗，稍微放鬆就被入侵了半截手指。  
　　雖然炙熱，沒有潤滑的進入還是有些滯澀，軟嫩的肉壁拼命收縮抵抗。  
　　「你的後面咬的好緊。」  
　　維克托的聲音低低的在胸膛上震動。  
　　異物入侵的感覺太過奇妙，勇利不禁顫抖，掙扎著想遠離作亂的人。  
　　維克托卻把空擋堵得嚴實，把勇利逼到了床頭。  
　　感官的刺激太過直接猛烈，勇利只能別開頭把自己拼命縮小，忍受著教練的開發和自己羞恥的喘息。  
　　作亂的手指繼續在後穴裡探索，時而微屈時而變換著角度。  
　　屈起的指尖按到了一處凸起。  
　　勇利顫抖的喘息拔高成為一聲驚叫。  
　　找到了弱點，維克托伸入第二指，將進攻集中在同一個點，甚至輕輕捏起敏感的腺體。  
　　「哈啊、嗯⋯⋯」勇利只能咬著嘴唇努力抑制溢出的呻吟。  
　　無奈生理反應不是那麼好控制的，勇利顫抖的分身泌出興奮的液體。  
　　白濁的液體撒在兩人腹部。  
　　竟然靠著後面就高潮了。  
　　勇利的視線模糊在一片生理性的淚水中，胸膛起伏不定。

　　維克托似乎沒打算簡單的放過他，沒有解開他手上的束縛，只是把餘下的衣物都扔開，抹了把腹部的白濁，玩弄起了他的下身。  
　　不顧他才剛射精的不適感，維克托上上下下的套弄，甚至壞心眼的用指尖刺激帶著白濁的馬眼。  
　　儘管不適應期的刺激特別難受，他的下身還是慢吞吞地恢復了硬度。  
　　勇利已經快放棄了，索性閉起眼，想著什麼時候讓他的教練滿足應該就能解脫，反正維克托的體力也不是太好，應該給他操個一兩次而已。  
　　正自暴自棄的勇利沒有注意到維克托的動作。  
　　維克托離開的掌心又包覆了上來，龜頭抵在柔軟的東西上，近入了濕熱的——  
　　勇利嚇得睜開了眼睛，就看見眼前直擊心臟的一幕。  
　　銀色頭髮的美麗男子正面向他，大張雙腿跨在他的腰間，扶著他的陰莖，慢慢的往下坐。  
　　他的曲線美好，微長的劉海有點遮住臉龐，輕咬著下唇忍耐著不適感。  
　　他正在進入他的教練。  
　　意識到這件事的同時，勇利覺得全身的溫度又提升了一分。  
　　「嗯⋯⋯」  
　　含著勇利更加堅挺的下身，維克托只能深吸口氣，一鼓作氣把剩下的部分吞進腸道。  
　　維克托的裡面柔軟而濕熱，明顯就是做過了擴張。  
　　勇利整個人都快炸開了，手卻被束縛著，身上壓了一個人的重量也動彈不得。  
　　維克托壞心眼的摩擦勇利的下腹，感受他因為自己的動作而緊繃。  
　　「勇利你真的很犯規啊，表演超情色的。」  
　　勇利根本無法回應，混亂的腦袋裡只剩下想操這個男人、和幹死這個男人而已。  
　　稍微緩過氣的維克托試著上下動了幾下，豪不保留的發出舒服的呻吟。  
　　勇利堅挺的部位隨著移動擦過前列腺，讓他爽的頭皮發麻。  
　　而且身下的男人不甘心被限制，總是會挺動腰部，讓陰莖更加深入。  
　　「嗯啊，不行了⋯⋯」  
　　才動了幾下，感覺就已手腳發軟。  
　　維克托鬆開對勇利的束縛。  
　　「來吧。」  
　　下一刻，飢渴的狼就撲了上來，雙手環抱他的腰部挺動下身。  
　　「溫、溫柔點啊，勇利⋯⋯啊！」  
　　調笑的句子被撞擊得支離破碎。  
　　維克托也不廢話了，讓浪蕩的叫喊充滿了房間。  
　　「嗯這邊⋯⋯對⋯⋯哈嗯、好棒！」  
　　勇利的進犯沒什麼技巧，就只是認準了讓維克托哭叫的點，扶著他的腰部進出。  
　　維克托也毫不保留的用聲音指點他的選手。  
　　像是不夠饜足一般，勇利抱著維克托轉身，一手扣在他的肩膀上，又開始了新一輪的侵犯。  
　　搗幹的動作猛烈，維克托覺得整個世界都在晃動，卻又被卡在懷裡，任憑男人深入，可憐的陰莖夾在兩人腹部間摩擦。  
　　堅挺的陰莖有時近乎全部抽出又一下深入，有時只是淺出卻馬上深入，情緒漸漸攀升。  
　　飽滿的囊袋拍在股間，與水液磨蹭的聲音混在一起，發出啪啪啪的聲音。  
　　勇利猛地加快速度，維克多也伸手套弄自己的下身，兩人一前一後的達到高潮。  
　　喘了口氣，勇利把保險套處理掉，抽了一旁的面紙替教練處理身上的狼藉。  
　　「勇利真性感。」他的教練雙頰緋紅，用有些發軟的手調戲他的選手。  
　　「別這樣。」勇利把調皮的手撥開，沒有看他的教練，只是把他抱往淋浴間。  
　　「欸～」維克托小聲地抱怨，不過看到勇利有些可怕的眼神之後頓時住口。  
　　「這邊我收拾，你快點去沖澡吧。」  
　　唉唷有所顧忌真是太可惜，勇利的表情會讓人硬起來啊。  
　　維克托一邊扶著牆壁，一邊偷偷在心裡感嘆。  
　　嗯不過還好之後還有比賽，不然恐怕連自己站著都有些困難呢。  
　　「小心別跌倒，有問題叫我喔。」  
　　勇利的聲音從門外傳來，混著水聲有些模糊。  
　　維克托回應他的是一聲愉快的呻吟。  
　　  
　　——  
　　  
　　浴室門鎖品質不錯，但維克托怎麼敢走出浴室我也不知道呢♪  
　　真是個糟糕的男人♪


End file.
